


Promise

by mylesowahudson



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Kids, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Pentatonix - Freeform, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylesowahudson/pseuds/mylesowahudson
Summary: He hated the idea of leaving Scott. They were promised forever and suddenly their forever had a limit. Suddenly everything they'd build was about to collapse. He hated that he would be gone and Scott would be left alone, in pain, without the love of his life...





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this. I spent half of the time crying while writing this. There's not much to say, so just... Enjoy xoxo

_364 days after_

 

\- Why Charlie and Arya weren't at school today? - a small boy pulled at her mother's hand as they were walking back home.  
\- Cause... It's tomorrow. You know.  
\- What?  
\- Gabriel... - she sighed – You know what. You're ten and I am sure you understand what I mean.  
\- So even if tomorrow is Saturday we're not visiting uncle? - his voice was heavy with disappointment.  
\- We shall see how they will all feel. Remember, it's a really hard day for them all. It's been just a year, everything is fresh.  
\- Wouldn't they feel better if we all came?  
\- Well, we're having a small gathering in the evening. Kids too.  
\- Oh okay. So Rob will be there too?  
\- Sure.   
\- Is dad home already?  
\- Yes, actually I'm gonna leave you with him and go out. I have something to do, so do your homework with dad and no TV until you finish it, okay?  
\- Okay, okay – they were already at the door. She opened them and went inside, saying loudly:  
\- Jeremy! We're home! - a tall brunet came out of the living room and smiled, taking his son into his arms and tight after pulling his beautiful wife for a hug and sweet kiss.   
\- Did you have a good day?  
\- Yeah, you know, the rehearsals are going great – her smile faded a little – But I can't pull my head out of the thing with tomorrow... As the day approaches he's been getting quieter and closed and I don't know how to act towards him or the girls...  
\- None of us knows, baby – Jeremy kissed her curly hair and sighed – I don't think there's a right way to act. We should just be with them tomorrow and let it be. It must be awful, I can't imagine something like that happening to us... I would... - he hesitated, shaking his head – I love you.  
\- I love you too – the blond woman answered with a sign of tears in her eyes – Okay, I promised him I'll come... Don't wait for me with dinner, he might need me for longer – she hugged her husband one more time before withdrawing.   
\- Watch out for yourself... and for him.  
\- I will.

 

The house was deadly quiet, no music, no voices. When the door opened, Kirstin almost broke right away but somehow managed to stop the tears to take a look at her best friend. Scott looked awful. His hair was a mess, his clothes wrinkled, his eyes red and puffy. She reached her arms and hugged him tightly, not saying a word and letting him shed some tears. When he collected himself enough, they both sat at the table.  
\- I'll make coffee – Kirstin proposed, getting up and taking two mugs. She turned the coffee machine on and started making first drink. They didn't talk at all until she sat with the cups and handed one to the blond, asking quietly – How are you?  
\- I... - his breath was shaky – I don't know... It's... I was okay until...  
\- Hey – she held his hand reassuringly – You have every right in the world not to be okay. It's been just a year.  
\- It feels like it happened yesterday... - Scott whispered, his face in his hands, arms trembling with sobs. Kirstin kept quiet, just lacing their fingers and trying really hard not to cry – It's been haunting me for a while now as this day kept getting closer... But I have girls and my job and... I just couldn't really get my head around it... And when I started preparing the gathering then it's just...   
\- It became too much?  
\- Yeah. Yeah – he sniffed – I feel like I've cried so many tears and it's still not enough, I can't get over it, I can't... I can't do this, Kier, I can't anymore...  
\- Hey, hey – she got up and knelt next to him – You can. You're strong and you have two beautiful daughters who need you. I can't imagine you giving up now.   
\- I know... I just wish I could.  
\- How about you lay down for some time and I watch the girls? And then we can finish preparing everything for tomorrow. What do you say? - Scott nodded, getting up heavily and letting Kirstie hug him once again. She kissed his cheek and pushed him slowly towards the bedroom, waiting till the door closed behind him. She then climbed up the stairs and approached the first room on the right. After couple gentle knocks she heard quiet “Come in” so she opened the door and slided inside.  
Arya was sitting on her bed, a plushy doggy on her lap and a piece of paper and crayons on the pillow. She raised her head and smiled at the sight of Kirstin.  
\- Aunt Kirstie – she happily accepted the hug, as Kier sat next to her.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I'm drawing our family – on the drawing there were three people. Tall, blond guy and two identical girls with dark hair and blue eyes. Behind them was a house and a tree.  
\- And where is...  
\- Gone – Arya interrupted Kirstin quickly – Gone.   
\- You are not drawing him?  
\- No.  
\- You know... What happened doesn't mean he never...  
\- No – she turned around, pushing Kirstie – Go away. I don't want to talk about this!  
\- Arya...  
\- Go! I don't wanna talk to you – her deep brown curls flipped as she curled on the bed, hiding her face. Kirstin sighed and after caressing her back, got up and went to the room next door. Charlie was holding a photo album and when Kirstin entered, she quickly closed it and hid it under the pillow.  
\- No need to – Kier smiled softly – What do you have there?  
\- I... I took it from dad's bedroom – Charlie chewed on her lip. Her short hair was in her eyes so she fixed it just so it could go back to the previous position.   
\- You didn't ask, did you?  
\- No – she shook her small head.  
\- It's okay, I won't tell him if you give it back in one piece.  
\- Thanks, aunt Kirstie – she sighed with relief – Do you wanna see?  
\- Sure.  
\- Look – the little girl took the album and opened it on the first page. Kirstin's heart squeezed painfully when she saw the photograph – Dad told me it was the day that started everything. You won the show and your band became popular.  
\- Yeah – Kier had a lump in her throat – The Sing-Off was amazing...  
\- Everything is here. The tours, albums, Christmases, birthdays, when me and Arya were really small...   
\- It's beautiful...  
\- Are you crying, aunt?  
\- No... No – Kirstin quickly wiped the tears and forced a smile – Better tell me how are you feeling?  
\- Oh... - Charlie shrugged – Grandma Connie called and said “Charlotte” to me and “Ariana” to Arya... She's worried about us. And dad.  
\- She's coming tomorrow?  
\- No. She's gonna be with grandpa and grandma in Texas.   
\- Oh okay – Kirst bit her lip – You know... Everyone will be here tomorrow. All of us, adults, and Grace, Isaac, Rob, Gabriel...   
\- I know – Charlie cracked a smile – But I don't know if dad can do it. He is really sad. And Arya too.  
\- You're not?  
\- I am... I just...  
\- I know, you just don't cry. You're just like... He was like that too. Always strong – Charlie nodded, not answering – Have you eaten dinner already?  
\- No.   
\- Scott is sleeping so... Maybe I'll make something and you go and take your sister. What do you say?  
\- Okay – she jumped off her bed – I'll get Arya... Can you make us pancakes?  
\- Sure – Kirstin smiled – Nutella?  
\- Yes! - Charlie was at the door in a second, running to collect Arya from her room. Kier went downstairs and started taking the ingredients for pancakes, in her mind still all the pictures from the photo album. It was hard to process but she couldn't imagine how hard it must've been for Scott and his daughters. 

 

_365 days after_

 

Everything was ready, Arya and Charlie dressed in identical blue dresses, Arya's hair pulled up in two braids, Charlie's with pieces of her locks falling into her eyes as usual. The table was beautiful, white roses, blue napkins, food and drinks, some nice smelling candles. The fire in the fireplace was cracking quietly, giving warmth and some light.   
The first doorbell broke the silence and it couldn't be anyone else. Kirstin in an ocean blue skirt and black loose blouse with Jeremy holding her hand and Gabriel, both guys wearing blue bowties. They spoke their greetings and went to sit in the living room, Gabriel taking twins to play some game. Soon after Kevin with Leah and their beautiful children, Grace and Isaak, arrived and right after them Avi and Sarah with Rob. Leah had blue ribbons in her hair, Sarah was wearing navy blue pants, Grace had cornflower tucked in her light blue onesie and both Rob and Isaac were sporting blue ties. It warmed Scott's heart seeing all of his friends and their kids wearing Mitch's favourite color. He himself had blue shirt that Mitch loved so much and made Scott wear everytime he could. When all of the guests were settled in the living room, baritone cleared his throat and stood in front of them all.  
\- So... - he started, his voice shaky and weak – First of all, thank you for being here today with me. It means a lot for me and girls... Second, you all look beautiful in this blue... Blue was M... - he took a sharp breath, not able to say the name out loud – Blue was his favourite color, always... He would say it was because of my eyes – he let out a broken giggle and some of the guests followed quietly – But I know better, my eyes had nothing to do with that. Anyway, uhm... I had this whole speech ready and now I don't know what to say... Maybe later on... So come and sit and enjoy... - he waved at the table and let the guests sit. 13 people together, at one table. People Scott loved and was grateful for them every single day. He was mad at himself that he had so many words ready, words that he deserved... And he couldn't. Just couldn't.  
After the coffee and tea was distributed, quiet conversations started and some laughs and jokes that Scott didn't even have energy to hear, let alone understand. They'd eaten the cake that Kirstin made, cookies and other pastries, kids got chips and popcorn and quickly got bored with adults. Arya and Charlie were sitting next to each other, playing with their food, sad and quiet. After whispering something to his mother's ear, Gabriel slided off his chair, pulled Rob with him and they approached the girls.  
\- Wanna go outside and play? We can swing together – Gabe smiled at them. Arya raised her head and nodded. Charlie agreed too and all four of them started putting on their shoes.  
\- You can take Isaac with you, but take care of him so he won't hurt himself – Leah helped her son with shoes and a hoodie and sent him with the rest of the kids outside. Kevin smiled at her and kissed her cheek, handing her their 2-years-old daughter, Grace.   
\- I remember when she had her baptism and you were all in our house for a little celebration and she was crying so badly, we couldn't calm her down with Leah – Kev cracked a smile as everyone's attention was suddenly on him – And then Mitch just took her and started singing to her... It was some lullaby, but his voice... Grace immediately stopped crying and she just looked at him with her big eyes and he was singing and... - Kevin stopped, wiping the tear that escaped from his eyes – He was an angel.   
\- It was actually with all of our kids – Avi spoke, his voice raspy – No matter what, when he was singing, every child would stop crying. He was the only one able to put Rob to sleep when Sarah was in the hospital. Neither me, not my mum, not her mum. And Mitch came and he just sang. And everything was suddenly better – he smiled and Sarah sniffed, snuggling into his side – There was this song, he would always... - he looked at the grand piano in the corner of the room – May I? - he glanced at Scott who nodded, his sight heavy with sadness. Avi got up and sat at the piano, cracked his fingers and started playing. Well-known melody filled the room. They all knew it, it was a lullaby that Mitch wrote and composed when it turned out that that he and Scott were expecting not one, but two daughters. 

_Under the shining stars, when the sky is dark  
When the night comes and it's time to sleep  
You can see my eyes and how they light up with a spark  
As I'm reading you a story, that's meaningful and deep_

_You don't have to be scared, I won't leave your side  
Cause all the monsters run away, when there's you and I  
I will hold you close, through the darkness I'll guide  
You will spread your wings and on dreams you will fly_

_When you need me, I'm there, just call and I'll come  
You'll be safe in my arms, my kiss will bring you home  
Cause the love that we share, it's always and forever  
And your angels take care of you from the clouds, from heaven _

 

Avi was singing alone at first, but soon Kevin and Kirstin joined, creating harmony and causing the rest of the guests cry. Scott was listening, unable to fill the gap they left for his sweet baritone. He couldn't. He stopped singing completely when that happened as well as saying his name out loud. And this song... This song brought all the memories back, all the moments they shared, happy, sad... The song was like their anthem and no matter what Scott fancied listening, it was his all time favourite. He loved how every single night before sleep his lover would sit at the piano, girls by his sides and they would sing this song with Scott humming in the background. Their little bubble of happiness, just the four of them. He hadn't heard that song for a year and now when it happened...  
\- There's... - his muffled voice brought everyone's attention to him. Leah, Sarah, Kevin and Kirstin were all in tears, Jeremy and Avi barely holding up – There's one... one more...  
\- One more what? - Kier sniffed, wiping her tears along with her mascara.   
\- He wrote... He... It was the day when he... - Scott let out a loud cry, lowering his head and sobbing heavily. Someone's arms immediately wrapped around him but all he could think about was the memory of the day that broke him totally...

 

_The Day_

 

It was a warm, sunny day. As for April, it almost felt like summer and the flowers were blooming like crazy so Scott picked a bouquet of daisies on his way to the hospital. Arya and Charlie were at school and the blond was happy to have some time alone with Mitch. They usually were with girls and as much as Scott loved seeing them together as Arya was showing him her drawings and Charlie was presenting some song she'd learned, he missed his husband and their time alone. They couldn't kiss and stuff when their daughters were there, right?   
He didn't even have to show his ID, nurses and doctors knew exactly who he was and he could go straight into Mitch's room. His room was bright thanks to huge window and white walls decorated with Arya's drawings and also smelled good because of the candle Scott had brought here some time ago. Mitch was awake, his eyelids falling a little. He must've been tired. His skinny body was covered in a brown fluffy blanket, the color contrasting with the ghosty white shade of his face.   
\- Hi, my love – Scott said quietly, approaching the bed and kissing his smiling husband. The kiss had to end quickly as Mitch got out of breath but it didn't matter. They were together and only that was important.   
\- I missed you – Mitch pulled him for another kiss and when they parted, he caressed Scott's face.   
\- I missed you too. Here – he handed him the flowers – For you.  
\- Oh babe... So cheesy – tenor giggled, propping himself on the pillow.   
\- I know – Scott blushed a little, brushing his hair – I just thought you might like them.  
\- I love them. And I love you.   
\- You look pale today.  
\- Yeah – Mitch cracked a smile – You know, I... I feel like it's today.  
\- What...?  
\- Scotty – tenor giggled weakly – We both know I'm not leaving this place.   
\- No – Scott held Mitch's hand so hard it hurt – Stop saying that bullshit. You're gonna get better. You're gonna come back to me and the girls...  
\- Baby – Mitch's voice was barely a whisper – We've had this conversation many times. I'm not getting better. And you... You need to accept that... There will be just the three of you.   
\- You're not going anywhere. You can't leave me.  
\- I love you – one lonely tear slipped down Mitch's cheek.  
\- I love you too – Scott's voice broke at how serious it all suddenly was – But it's not...  
\- Hey – Mitch sighed painfully – You've had three months to get used to this... Please don't make it desperate now. I want you to remember us at best... Laughing and in love, the conquerers of the world... Always together. Scotty – their fingers laced together – 9 years of marriage. 29 years of knowing each other. We've had a great ride but there must be a stop somewhere.  
\- Why are you saying all of this... You feel fine...  
\- No, baby – Mitch shook his head weakly squeezing Scott's hand – I'm on shitload of painkillers... I've been for a while now.  
\- What...? But you said you were better... You...  
\- That's why I didn't tell you. Cause I didn't want you to cry. I wanted you to believe that I will be okay... I'm sorry. I wanted our last days... to be... - too many words and Mitch was out of breath again. Scott helped him drink some water and waited until his husband could speak again – I wanted our last days to be full of happiness and love. But now... I can't leave you without a goodbye, can I? - he cracked a smile that quickly faded as he saw tears falling down Scott's face – Look, I... It's my decision, okay? Every single thing in my body is working because of the machines... I'm not crying from pain because of the painkillers... My body gave up, Scotty. I don't want to be alive like this. I don't want my body to keep working knowing that the second they will shut it off...   
\- What about me? Arya? Charlie?  
\- I never wanted life like this for you, hunty. I hate seeing how you don't do anything because I am here.  
\- I promised you this... In health... and in sickness...  
\- Till death do us apart. I know – their gazes locked – You fulfilled your vow. I did too. Now it's time to let you go... To free you. And myself. I hate this now, Scotty. I hate everything that's happening to me. My life is not a life anymore. It's not mine. I hate existing. I wanna live, Scott. And I can't. So I want you to live. I want you to raise our girls, to find someone who can make you happy...  
\- Shut up – Scott cried loudly, sobbing – Don't say that! I don't want another man! I love you, don't you understand, I love you, I can't leave you!  
\- You won't leave me. You'll set us both free.  
\- You know I can't let you go... - Scott hummed through tears and Mitch smiled.   
\- My doctor said that my body has days... I don't wanna die in pain, not conscious enough to even say goodbye to you. Please, Scotty – he used all of his strength to pull Scott close and linked their foreheads – Let me do this right. Let me live my last minutes looking at your beautiful face. I'll say goodbye to Arya and Charlie and then... You'll stay with me for my last moments. I wanna go in peace and having the love of my life by my side. Fully aware of your presence and love. Do you understand? - Scott nodded, his body trembling in sobs, face wet and salty. Mitch kissed him once, and again and again until their tears mixed together. They were locked in a tight embrace, tenor letting his lover cry as much as he needed. He hated the idea of leaving Scott. They were promised forever and suddenly their forever had a limit. Suddenly everything they'd build was about to collapse. Mitch hated himself for dying, as ridiculous as it sounded, he hated himself. He hated that he would be gone and Scott would be left alone, in pain, without the love of his life...   
He was so deep in thoughts he didn't hear what Scott had said.   
\- What?  
\- I asked... I asked when...?  
\- I... I'm ready – he looked the blond in the eyes. The pain he saw there squeezed his heart awfully hard – If we postpone it, you'll never make it. I know you. I can't make you suffer more. Bring the girls, I'll say my goodbye and... And you stay with me.   
\- I can't say goodbye to you... I can't...  
\- I know. You don't have to say goodbye. We'll just be with each other.  
\- What about... the rest? Kirstin, Avi, Kevin...?  
\- I've already invited them. I... I think they suspect what I wanna do... I won't tell them though.   
\- Are you sure you won't get treatment... Mitch, you can still...  
\- No, Scotty – Mitch's voice broke – I can't. There is no treatment for my disease... And like I told you. I have days.   
\- Will you... Will you be in pain if they turn it all off?  
\- No – Mitch smiled softly – The machines keep my heartbeat going. It will be just... Peaceful. Like falling asleep. No pain.   
\- Fuck – Scott let out a cry as his body bent and shook and Mitch wanted nothing more than to comfort him. He couldn't though.   
\- I will... I will go away looking at you. At the face I love the most. This is what I want. I don't wanna die unconscious and in pain. You don't want it too, believe me. It's better this way.   
\- I would give you my heart just so you could live...  
\- Then I will be the one saying goodbye to you. You can't make it right, Scotty, baby.   
\- I'd rather die so you could live.  
\- I'd rather you didn't. You're the stronger one, you can survive this. I love you and I will love you to my last minute. I will be your angel, always by your side even after I die... I will never leave you. I promise – Mitch kissed Scott gently – Okay?  
\- So... - Scott had a lump in his throat – So today.  
\- Today – Mitch nodded – It's gonna be alright, I promise. 

 

_3 hours before_

Kirstin, Avi and Kevin's visit was lovely and made Mitch smile. They were cute, their kids were even cuter and the flowers they had brought smelled amazingly. But Mitch was happy being left with his own daughters, Arya and Charlie dressed the same way, only haircuts making the difference.  
\- They told me I have amazing talent and I can be a painter when I grow up – Arya was saying, sitting at the edge of Mitch's bed while Charlie was on the chair, listening. Scott couldn't pay attention to them, focused on his husband's beautiful face and trying to remember every single detail.  
When Nel came to take girls home, she demanded time alone with her son. She'd come two days ago 'just because' but it turned out she knew about Mitch's plan. She walked our of the room after thirty minutes with her eyes red, barely able to walk. She assured Scott she will be alright and took the girls home. Arya and Charlie had no idea they saw their daddy alive one last time...   
Scott entered the room with a heavy heart. Mitch was smiling but his eyes were glistening with tears.  
\- How are you holding up? - he asked, his voice weak and broken. Scott let out a quiet sob and forced a smile, kissing Mitch's forehead.  
\- How is your mum?  
\- She's... I mean – tenor shrugged – I believe you can imagine.   
\- Mitch... - Scott whispered, taking his husband's hand – Please...  
\- I love you. You'll be alright. I know you will – Mitch's hand pushed Scott's head on his chest. Hearing tenor's heartbeat made the blond cry even more.   
\- Don't leave me... I don't know how to live without you... Mitchy, I beg you...   
\- Shhh, baby... Everything will be alright... I believe in you, you have so many people to live for...   
\- I'm not ready...  
\- You will never be – Mitch looked him in the eyes – Scott, you need to promise me something.  
\- What?  
\- You won't give up. Please. You have to fight. Promise me.  
\- I can't promise you this...  
\- You can – Mitch's grip tightened – Because you love me. My last wish. Don't give up.  
\- I'm not strong enough...  
\- Scott! - tenor hissed with his eyes full of tears – You have to be! You can't give up. Arya and Charlie can't lose both dads, Scott, promise me. You can have time for grief... But promise you will fight.   
\- I... I will try...  
\- Promise.  
\- I promise.  
\- For real?  
\- As real as my wedding vow – Scott whispered and leaned to kiss Mitch deeply – I love you...  
\- I love you – brunet repeated, kissing him back again and again – Scott... It's time...  
\- No... - the blond whined, gripping painfully tenor's hand – Please...  
\- Baby... You're here. I'm here. Everything is fine – Mitch started stroking Scott's hair – Just press the button, doctor will come – and Scott did as he was told. After calling the doc he sat back at the chair, pressing Mitch's head to his chest and sobbing inaudibly – You're so brave, so good... I love you so much... I will be your angel... - tenor was whispering constantly, taking small breaks for air. Soon the door opened and a doctor, about 50 years old man, came into the room.  
\- You're ready, Mitch?  
\- Yes – tenor nodded, holding Scott's hand – Baby, you're with me?  
\- Yeah... - the blond cried – May I kiss you?  
\- Always – Mitch's face winced with sadness as their lips connected in the sweetest, deepest kiss in the entire world. It was salty but sweet with their love and Mitch couldn't imagine a better goodbye – I love you. Do you hear me? I love you.   
\- I... I do too... - Scott sobbed, his chest rising and falling rapidly in sharp breaths, his nails digging into the flesh of Mitch's hand.   
\- I'm going to turn off the machine that keeps your heartbeat going, Mitch – the doctor said calmly – It won't hurt at all, your painkillers are still on. It will be like falling asleep. I'll leave you both alone, okay? Just tell me when you're ready.  
\- Thank you – Mitch smiled softly, relaxing and turning his gaze back to Scott – Look at me, honey.   
\- This is the worst day of my life – Scott whispered, holding both tenor's hands and shaking.  
\- I have something for you. My last gift, but... Come here first – he pulled his husband for another kiss, this time truly the last – Hold my hand and don't let go, okay? - Scott nodded and Mitch looked at his doctor – I'm ready.  
\- Okay – he clicked some buttons on the machine and left quickly. Mitch started humming and Scott completely tore up. It was their song, the one Mitch composed such a long time ago. When he started singing though... Scott's breath stopped. There was another part to the song. The fourth one.  
\- It's time to say goodbye, I can't stay and you know that... - Mitch's voice, despite the tiredness, was still beautiful and clear - Even if I'm not there, you always have things to look at... - his eyelids started falling, soft smile wandering on his lips, the grip on Scott's hand easing slowly - You can keep me in your heart, don't you ever forget me... - time stopped for Scott. The song, the words, seeing the life leaving Mitch's body... He burst into tears but quickly hushed himself to hear the last line, more whispered than sang - But you should now move on, finally happy you can be... - Mitch smiled softly, gasping and mouthing “I love you” before his lips parted slightly and the room filled with a loud beep. Tenor's head lulled to the side, his muscles relaxing. It was over. It was done.   
Two doctors and a nurse slowly entered the room, one of them touching Scott's arm and saying something to him. But he was deaf. He didn't hear, he didn't feel. The only thing in his mind was Mitch's warm fingers in his hand and his beautiful face with hair falling on his eyes, as usual. It was like a nightmare, horrible dream... Mitch was gone. Forever. He was not coming back. Never.  
“ You can keep me in your heart, don't you ever forget me”

 

_3 days after_

 

The funeral was beautiful.  
Flowers, mostly blue ones, covered almost the entire coffin, the whole place decorated with them. They smelled amazing and reminded everyone about Mitch's favorite color. All the guests had one blue rose tucked into their outfit and it was so meaningful that when Kirstie saw this, she couldn't stop sobbing for couple minutes and needed to leave for a while to breathe and calm down. Pentatonix decided to sing “Hallelujah”, leaving Mitch's part without singing and only humming the melody. It wasn't very correct, it wasn't perfect, too tight throats, too little air, too many tears. But it was beautiful because it was full of love and feelings. It was the best memorial they could make.   
Arya and Charlie sang Mitch's lullaby along with the fourth verse, Avi playing the piano and helping them with his warm bass. There was literally no sound when two identically dressed girls were singing and crying at the same time, holding hands and closing their eyes to somehow get through such a horrible experience.   
The speeches were amazing. People that spoke put all their hearts into them and honestly Mitch deserved them all and even more. Scott's speech was the longest and made everyone cry, it was full of memories, jokes, quotes... But it was mostly filled with love. And that's what made it so wonderful. Even when some people couldn't see their everyday life, when Scott finished speaking they knew how much Mitch and Scott loved each other.   
Only family and closest friends could approach the coffin and say their last goodbyes to Mitch. Nel brought a bouquet and kissed her son's cheek, wetting it with her tears. Kids prepared colorful cards to put on Mitch's body. Every member of Pentatonix along with partners took the rose out of their clothes and laid them on tenor's hands. Avi, Kevin and Kirstin spent a lot of time at the coffin, whispering some words and inaudibly crying, touching Mitch's hand or cheek and finally leaving, coming back to their significant others, seeking comfort and calm.  
Then it was Scott's time for his farewell.

Scott didn't shed a single tear after he left Mitch's hospital room. He didn't cry when Arya and Charlie found out, when Kirstin was sobbing at tenor's bed, when Avi and Kevin were crying, hugging tightly. He didn't cry at home, putting heartbroken twins to bed. He didn't cry preparing the funeral, talking to grieving family members and friends. He didn't cry when he was alone. No tears. Everyone was shocked, knowing how much Scott loved his husband and how close they were, no one could understand how this is possible that the blond doesn't cry after losing the love of his life.  
He didn't cry at the whole ceremony as well, not even a second. Every pair of eyes was on him as he approached the coffin, slowly, steadily, a bouquet of blue flowers and a golden necklace in his hands. It was so quiet that they could hear the breathing of every single person in the room. Scott dropped to his knees, placed flowers and necklace inside the coffin and put his hand on Mitch's chest.   
The silence was suddenly torn with such a wild, loud and broken cry that everyone jumped in shock. Scott's shoulders were shaking as he was crying like a hurt animal, loud whines and sharp gasps leaving his body constantly like he was letting go of everything he'd kept inside for the last couple days. Kirstin stood up to help and comfort but Avi quickly pulled her back, shaking his head. It couldn't and shouldn't have been stopped. It needed to happen.   
Nobody reacted. They were all letting Scott let go of his emotions and nobody blamed him or thought of him as crazy. It was going and going but finally the blond's tensed arms relaxed and he slowly calmed down until only his deep, sharp breaths could be heard.   
Avi pushed Kirstie to stand up with a quiet whisper, so she quickly approached Scott and started caressing his head, letting him hug her and leading him back to his place so he could sit. The whole way to the cemetery she held his hand and whispered calming words to him. The burial itself was the worst. Scott was a mess, choking on his own tears and almost screaming repeatedly “no, please don't take him away from me” while on his knees, not even able to stand.   
When it was all done and most of the people left, there was only Scott and the rest of Pentatonix. Kirstin's black dress had some dirt and mud on it but she couldn't care less, pressing the blond's head to her chest and shushing him softly. Avi was patting Scott's back constantly and Kevin was quietly praying for calm for baritone. There was nothing more to say or do. 

 

_365 days after (again)_

 

\- Maybe you'll feel better when you sing it to us? - Avi's voice was soft and calming – Maybe it's time?  
\- Maybe that's how you can find peace – Kevin laid his hand on Scott's arm – You didn't say his name since he'd died. You don't sing, Scott. It used to be your life.   
\- No... No I can't. It was ours. Mine and his. I won't sing anymore without him.  
\- Mitch would be so sad seeing you right now, Scotty – Kirstin's sorrow was clearly visible – You promised to fight...   
\- Don't I? - he cried loudly, facing her – I wake up every day missing him like crazy, feeling that everything I do is not complete because he is gone! My house is not complete without him and music is nothing without him! - he sniffed, calming down a little – I am nothing without him.  
\- He would kill you for these words – Sarah spoke, her fingers entwining with Avi's – He always said how perfect and talented you were. He loved your voice, Scott.  
\- He sees you from up there and he knows how heartbroken and sad you are... And he can't do anything about it – Kevin closed his eyes for a second before looking into Scott's bright blue ones – He never wanted you to be like this.  
\- Then he expected too much from me – Scott snorted, wiping the tears.  
\- Just try – Kirstin softly kissed the blond's hair – Sing for him the fourth part. Not for us, for him. His song deserves to be sang.  
\- And his name to be spoken – added Avi.  
\- Okay... – Scott nodded, getting up and slowly approaching the piano. Seeing him struggling, Leah who was the closest, caressed his shoulder. Scott touched the keyboard and a jolt of pain went through his chest. He didn't even know if he still could sing. The first notes filled the room and baritone relaxed a bit, familiar feeling in his entire body. He played all three verses without singing and then...

_It's time to say goodbye, I can't stay and you know that  
Even if I'm not there, you always have things to look at  
You can keep me in your heart, don't you ever forget me  
But you should now move on, finally happy you can be _

It was suddenly so easy, his chest losing the tension, his throat opening for sounds. His voice still worked. His mind was finally at ease.   
Scott finished playing and nobody made any sound. His eyes closed and one, lonely tear escaped his eyes as he whispered:  
\- I miss you, Mitch, my angel... - maybe he could fight and not give up. He promised after all.


End file.
